Un día antes del entrenamiento
by otaku-xan
Summary: no todo lo que escuchas es lo que parece, aunque en cierta forma te puedes llevar mas de una sorpresa...SASUNARU


Fic nuevo, pues lo tenía hace tiempo y loquería poner, no se si les guste, peor a mi si, pues es totalmente en contra de basura-chan y a favor del sasunaru, dejo de hablar cosas de mas y mejor pongo la historia...

Advertencias: SHONEN-AI

Pareja: sasunaru...

--------------------------------------------------...----------------------------------------

**Un día antes de entrenamiento**

Sakura _(inner: odio escribir este nombre! )_ se dirigía al puente donde siempre se juntaba con su sensei Kakashi, Naruto y su adorable Sasuke, auque se había resignado a que este le gustara Naruto, pero eso no evitaba que lo pudiera mirar. Sabía que su maestro se demoraría en llegar, así que caminaba muy relajada a su destino. Pero un sonido extraño la hizo entrar en alerta, nuevamente el sonido se hizo presente, si no se equivocaba había sido un jadeo, pero quien podía estar jadeando cerca del puente...un momento los únicos que podían estar ahí eran Naruto y su Sasuke, pero no podía creer que pudieran estar haciendo eso ahí, donde todos pudieran verlos. Se acerco mas (inner_: que sapa esta loca_), hasta donde las voces se escuchaban mas fuerte y claras se escondió detrás de un árbol, no era capaz de ver lo que estaban haciendo, solo se quedo escuchando.

-Sasuke no podemos hacer esto aquí, es muy incomodo

-incomodo, pero si es fascinante este lugar para hacerlo...

-para ti que estas sobre mi, no estas sobre el suelo

-pero eso es un detalle

-claro, sin contar que estas sobre mis caderas, sujetando mis brazos, es algo sumamente entretenido, sigamos no te detengas

-será un placer

-oye solo estaba bromeando...ah...Sasuke, detente por favor...no...No me bajes eso...es vergonzoso...no me gusta eso que tengo debajo...

-pero si es algo muy simple o no?

-bueno si, pero igual no me gusta que lo hagas

-nadie te a ver en esa posición, pero date vuelta para tener un, mejor ángulo, destapate un poco...

-así o mas?

-no, te ves fantástico

-pero me siento un poco incomodo

-incomodo va a ser cuando ponga esto donde no deba

-eso sonó muy feo Sasuke, hay formas menos ortodoxas para amenazarme que con eso

-pues puedo ocupar eso, que tengo mejor resultado

-no...Sasuke...no lo intentes...NO!

-jajaajaj

-bajate de mi...AHHHH...no...Duele...no hagas eso...ah...Sasuke

.dime que te gusta!

-no lo diré, es vergonzoso que me guste no soy masoquista...oye ponte eso...no hace tanto calor para eso... Sasuke no hagas eso...molesta, podríamos haber hecho cualquier otra cosas que eso, por que se puede hacer en otro momento, donde halla menos transito de gente

-pero por que tanto drama Naruto, no estamos haciendo nada malo...

"nada malo? Donde tiene la cabeza Sasuke-kun están haciendo cosas que no deberían hacer en un lugar aquí si no en lugar privado y no en medio del bosque, tiene la mente retorcida (inner: si pero por naru-chan!), nunca pensé llegar a decir eso de el, pero es verdad, el pobre de Naruto no quiere y lo esta obligando"

-Sasuke si llega Kakashi-sensei nos va a reprender

-reprender? Me va a felicitar, Naruto, pero ya se bueno y déjate

-que! Este loco, aun no estoy listo para esto

-oye cualquiera puede hacer esto

-pero yo no soy cualquiera!

-pero Naruto es algo sencillo, que no te va a doler mucho, te lo digo yo que lo he hecho

-has hecho esto y no te da vergüenza contármelo

-bueno quizás si un poco, pero entre nosotros hay confianza, además si no fuera necesario no te lo estaría pidiendo, es solo para mi, nadie mas lo sabría, te lo juro

-estas seguro de hacer esto además de ser nuevo para mi, me da mucha vergüenza

-yo cuando lo hice fue de una manera muy poco agradable, peor yo te lo estoy pidiendo de la forma mas agradable, además no hay nadie por aquí

"yo no debería estar aquí, pero tengo curiosidad, lo harán o no, parece que Sasuke no es su primera vez y yo que pensaba que con Naruto seria su primera vez, pobre Naruto de la forma en que s entera"

-b-bueno, solo por que eres tu y mi novio, peor tengo que necesariamente sacarme la ropa?

-es elemental Naruto o si no como?

-pero me da vergüenza, tu mirada, tu mirada no me inspira mucha confianza

-desconfías de mi mirada (_inner: yo haría lo mismo!)_ te juro que mientras te sacas la ropa no te haré nada

-en serio te quedaras sin hacer nada?

-Si

-bueno confío en ti, pero mi ropa es lo único que cubre eso

-yo lo voy a ver y si alguien lo ve, rogara jamás haberte visto así, por que eres mío

-Sasuke tu siempre tan posesivo...listo como me veo?

-encantador, sexy, provocativo, sensual, inocente, que mas te puedo decir

-no digas eso que me da pena, además sin mi ropa esta un poco fresco

-esta fresco por que esta temprano, pero con un poco movimiento, entraras en calor

-Sasuke hagámoslo rápido, no me quiero enfermar

-tus deseos son ordenes...

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-que fue eso Sasuke?

-fue alguien gritando

" como lo pueden hacer, Sasuke hentai, pobre Naruto que tiene que estar desnudo con ese depravado, como le puede decir eso y Kakashi-sensei que lo va a felicitar, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, debo salir de aquí, no tengo cara ni oídos para escuchar ni mirar eso" y salio huyendo desesperada

-Sasuke hazlo rápido

-si no te mueves que puedo hace yo

-pero tu sabes que hacer

-bueno...mírame de manera provocativa, así, ahora siéntate, pero que se vea muy inocente...ahora ponte en 4 patas de manera muy sensual...muéstrame tus piernas...mueve un poco tus caderas para que se mueva la cola, así ahora acuéstate totalmente como sui estuvieras invitando...eso...así...Naruto eres increíble el modelare es innato en ti (_inner: xD_)

-tu crees?

-tu rostro es hermosos para esto, aunque se ven mejor sin esta cámara de por medio, pero ese traje te queda increíble, tus instintos gatunos salen a flote a pesar de tener a kyuubi dentro

-pero el traje me da pena-Naruto se encontraba vestido con unas tiernas orejas de gato color miel, una polera de piel de tirantez hasta el ombligo unos pequeños pantalones que le llegaban hasta los glúteos, unos guantes en forma de pata de gato y en el cuello un collar con un gran cascabel

-fue dinero bien gastado

-yo no se

-bueno, ponte tu ropa, para que vallamos al puente a esperar al sensei y yo le devolveré su cámara fotográfica.

Habían llegado en pocos minutos al puente, se extrañaron de no encontrara a sakura esperando al sensei, este venia llegando tranquilamente como siempre

-y sakura?

- no lo se Kakashi-sensei, nosotros llegamos recién y no estaba

-tome sensei, muchas gracias por facilitarme su cámara

-fue un gusto, peor ahora tenemos que realizar nuestra misión...ayudar en una sesión fotográfica

-sesión fotográfica Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto pálido Naruto

-si

-genial, aprenderé otras cosas...

-por que a mi!

-que utilizare contigo Naruto

-no degustan las sesiones fotográficas!

Fin

No se si les guste a mi si y pues lo quise poner...besos a todos


End file.
